Timeline
The Flavor Text located on many cards across the different sets actually tell a story of the wars and alliances between the five Civilizations. This page documents the various significant events that occur during the "plot", based on what can be drawn from flavor text. Base Set *Prior to the Great Explosion, the five civilizations were at peace. *During one fateful night, the Fiona Woods was bathed in a strange aurora. Evo-Crushinators of Doom *The Great Explosion occurs, causing several earthquakes and wreaking havoc on the planet's environment. This is also known as "the cataclysm". *The first victims of the Explosion were the Darkness civilization and their underground cities. The Darkness invades the surface world and attacks Fiona Woods, the heart of the Nature realm. *The Water civilization's underwater city collapses, and the civilization invades the Fire realm for easy conquest. *Silver Fist forms the Silver Hair tribe to defend the forest against the invading Parasite Worms. Rampage of the Super Warriors *Darkness brings forth Demon Commands to crush the Silver Hair tribe. *Nature's Giants awaken to defend the Nature realm. *Humans and Dragonoids in the Fire realm band together to fend off the invading Water forces. Shadowclash of Blinding Night *The Light civilization, which has been unaffected by the cataclysm and watching what happens on the surface, teams up with the Nature civilization to defend the forests. *Darkness recruits Fire to begin an assault on Light's airborne city. Light is forced to retreat to defend against the attack. *Water remains neutral to the Light and Dark factions, lending aid to both. Survivors of the Megapocalypse *The civilizations rebuild from the explosion. *The Megapocalypse occurs, awakening Billion-Degree Dragon and unleashing the Survivors. *Sinister General Damudo organizes an army to invade Nature once again. Stomp-A-Trons of Invincible Wrath *Each civilization attacks the Survivors with new evolution creatures , and the Survivors are defeated. *The Cyber Lords and Dragonoids begin drilling to the planet's core. *Light attacks Fire and levels the Fire civilization's capital. Fire resurrects Bolmeteus Steel Dragon, and Fire begins a counterattack headed by Armored Decimator Valkaizer and Pyrofighter Magnus. Magnus evolves into Lava Walker Executo, while Cutthroat Skyterror evolves into Balesk Baj, the Timeburner. The forces have a focus on Dragonoids and Armored Wyverns. Thundercharge of Ultra Destruction *Light, with Gariel, Elemental of Sunbeams, successfully repels the Darkness and Fire forces. Silver Glory, Invincible Fortress barely escapes damage. *Cosmic Nebula is created. *Nature's Mystery Totems invade the Darkness civilization. *The Burning Beast group, led by Innocent Hunter, Blade of All and consisting of Wild Racer Chief Garan, Tangle Fist, the Weaver, Quixotic Hero Swine Snout, Silvermoon Trailblazer, Kyrstron, Lair Delver, Siege Roller Bagash, Zack Ranba, the Sword Attacker, and Steam Rumbler Kain is created. Epic Dragons of Hyperchaos *Burning Beast aims to revive the Dragons. *Emperor Quazla creates a device that causes the planet's core to crack, awakening the Dragons. *Light mobilizes the Mecha Del Sols to counter the dragons. Fatal Brood of Infinite Ruin *Ballom, Master of Death gets crushed by Stratosphere Giant, temporarily ending the war between Darkness and Nature. *Ballom revives as Stallob, the Lifequasher. Shockwaves of the Shattered Rainbow *The impacts from the battle between the Dragons, Cyber Moons, and Mecha Del Sols cause the Spirit Quartz to appear. *Co-operations between the civilizations caused multicolored creatures to appear. *At one root of the shattered rainbow, the Initiates raised a new continent from the depths of the sea. Blast-O-Splosion of Gigantic Rage *The Wave Strikers appear, forming the Cooperative Assault Force. *Multicolored spells are developed. Thrash of the Hybrid Megacreatures *The five Avatars ("Kings", in the OCG) appear. *The Cooperative Assault Force, led by Kilstine, begin their search for the Avatars. *Wise Starnoid, Avatar of Hope defeats Überdragon Bajula in one shot. Eternal Phoenix *New alliances are forged between former enemies, leaving certain individuals offended. * The sixth "king", Eternal Phoenix, Phoenix of the Dragonflame, appears. Its power burns up Wise Starnoid, Avatar of Hope, Aura Pegasus, Avatar of Life, and Cruel Naga, Avatar of Fate. * Eternal Phoenix then fights the remaining kings, Death Phoenix, Avatar of Doom and Soul Phoenix, Avatar of Unity, for about a week, during which many lives are lost. It eventually wins. Generate Gear *A new time of peace is forged between the five civilizations. During this time, new technologies are developed. Secret of Hidden Gear *A secret technique, 'Accelerating,' has been uncovered, further refining the potency of the Cross Gears. Some have begun to dedicate themselves to them, while others lost respect for them. Origin of Perfect Gear *The unity between the civilizations comes to an end *The Splash Queens and Liquid People begin an assault on the Fire Civilization and Nature Civilization. *Some were unimpressed with the power of the Cross Gear. * The Armored Wyvern, Creatures who could only be tamed by Dragonoids, began to trust and accept the Feathernoids as suitable partners. *Three new Evolution Dragon Creatures appeared (Super Necrodragon Abas Nonaris, Super Dragon Valkyrias, and Super Terradragon Bramgreil) The Over-Technocross *Despite being forgotten about, the Cross Gear's power keeps growing, leading five of them to evolve into the Catastrophe Cross Gears, thus creating Evolution Cross Gear. *The power between them is immense, disrupting the seas, burning the earth, and causing mass destruction all around them. *The destruction is so great that the Gears rip through Space and Time, creating black holes that swallow almost everything. *The survivors seal the gears away to protect themselves from the destructive power. *After ten thousand years have passed, Phoenixes from the Universe will appear and begin a new generation's war. Spectacle Nova *Ten Thousand Years have passed since the Cross Gears were sealed away and the world, now labled "Old World" is still gradually being swallowed by the Space Rift. *With the appearance of the Five Phoenixes (Supernova Venus la Saint Mother, Supernova Mercury Gigablizzard, Supernova Pluto Deathbringer, Supernova Mars Disaster and Supernova Jupiter King Empire) the Five Civilizations promote an increase of wealth and Military power to compete with the Phoenixes. *The first to start the Military Expansion were the Great Mecha Kings, who sent some to the Central Continent to take it from the Dreammates. However, not knowing the power of said creatures lead to their downfall. Thus the Great Mecha Kings gave up that area and sent their soldiers to other parts of the world for resources. The Ultimate Nova *The Great Mecha Kings turn their focus on the Tyranno Drake race and invade their home: the Crystal Tower, which is a source of tremendous energy. *Both sides seek a resource to maintain their armies. The Drakes, lead by Dolzabard, Superior Dragonic Phoenix, attempt to defend their home against the machine army. *Despite their might, the Great Mecha Kings became too much for the Tyranno Drakes and they were overwhelmed, losing many of their number. The spectators of this event, the Grand Devils, take note of this as the remaining Tyranno Drakes make their way to Skull Castle, home of the Grand Devils. Noting the similarities between the two races, a desperate Dolzabard proposes an alliance. Facing a crisis in the evolving technology, the Tyranno Drakes and the Grand Devils form an alliance. History of Devil Nova *In order to counter the Great Mecha Kings, The Grand Devils attempt to preform the art of resurrection via the Inferno Gate, to bring back to life old races. Despite the art being incomplete, they manage to bring back Ancient Creatures such as Jumasol, Bloodcurdling Fuuma, and Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits, who due to this in-completion mutated into Death Arcadia, Devil Saint. *With this resurrection art, the joint army of the Grand Devils and the Tyranno Drakes manage to exact their revenge against their enemies, capturing the attention of the Phoenixes. *Not able to leave the situation alone, the Phoenixes act, sending troops to invade the home of the Grand Devils. There, they discover Death Arcadia who they realize never existed 10 thousand years ago. Growing in strength, Death Arcadia proves to be a match for the Phoenixes. It was then that the Phoenixes realized that the Grand Devil's powers rivaled their own due to their resurrection abilities The Dragonic Nova *By the actions of the Dreammates, events begin to unravel. They uncovered that the tear of time and space at the entrance of The Universe Gate had enlarged. * From the expanded rift, small "Comet" Phoenixes begin to emerge. While small, they proved to be powerful. *The new Phoenixes proved to be formidable adversaries against the Grand Devils forces, so much so that the Grand Devil/Tyranno Drake Collaboration use the Hell Hands to force ancient races out of the Inferno Gate. Doing so they revive the champions of the ancient world: Dragons. *Its revealed that the true aim of the use of the Inferno Gate was the revival of the Dragons, however doing so inadvertedly created the Apollonia and Poseidia Dragons, Light and Water Dragons who have never existed in the ancient world. *With the success of the ressurection of the dragons, the Tyranno Drakes and Grand Devils attempt to fuse themselves and the Dragons together to become a new race entirely. With the birth of the Phoenix/Tyranno Drake hybrid: Supernova Apollonus Dragerion The Grand Devils and Tyranno Drakes march forward to unleash their new creation against the Phoenixes The End of the Universe *With each Civilization now having their own Dragons, the Five Civilizations collaborate on ways to defeat the Phoenixes. By increasing their Military prowess, the Civilizations wage war against the phoenixes, but despite that, the Phoenixes' strength is unwavering. Even so, they refused to give up. *However the worst Phoenix finally made its appearance in the midst of the battle. The source of despair, Supernova Black Hole Thantos drained the life force from the Five Civilizations, not only making the battle one-sided in favor of the Phoenixes, but also driving the civilizations's allied forces into despair. *When all hope seemed lost, the appearance of hope Supernova Bigbang Anastathis revived the lost hope felt among the allied forces. And so, the final battle between Hope and Despair finally commenced... *As a result, the battle between them distorted Time and space. The two Phoenixes destroyed one-another, causing a bright light before disappearing. The remaining Phoenixes scattered themselves across the world to find the light. And with their disappearances, marked the end of this era... Violence Heaven Violence Creator Dragonic Wars Perfect Heaven *Bolmeteus Samurai Dragon and Ulpheus, Dragonic Spirit join to become Bolpheus Heaven, Holy Super Dragon. *Death Phoenix, Avatar of Doom is revived into Zero Phoenix, Phoenix of Darkness. With this, Infinity Phoenix, Phoenix of the Dragon Flame, a revived Eternal Phoenix, Phoenix of the Dragon Flame also is unleashed. *Perfect Earth, Planetary Dragon is awakened, along with Miracle Rumba. This prompts the gods of the five civilizations, led by Emerald Pharaoh, Earth God to link and bring forth a thousand years of peace. Battle Galaxy *The thousand years of peace ends. *The Sengoku Saga arrives, where a great war between the Samurai, masters over Cross Gears and the Knights, masters over Spells, begins. There are 4 houses of the Knights: the shady Mystic Light, consisting of Knights from both the Light and Darkness civilization, the destructive Demonic Eye, solely from the Darkness civilization, the sly Ice Fang from the Water civilization, and the Thunder, the Light house of judgement and executions. *The Samurai and Knights show their mastery over Cross Gears and Spells with the Samurai Generation and Knight Magic abilities, along with their specially owned Cross Gears with the Samurai race and Spells with the Knight race. *While they mainly support each other, some other Knights and certain Samurai aim to cripple the other faction. Lock-on Heroes *The war between the Knights and the Samurai escalates. Bazagazeal Dragon enters the war to help the Samurai, becoming a Samurai himself. *The third faction, the sneaky Shinobi enters the fray, hitting and running with their special Ninja Strike ability. *Romanoff the 1st, Lord of the Demonic Eye prepares a special magical shot to try to win the war. Ultra Duel *The war between the Knights and the Samurai continues, this time with the special aid of Fortresses. *To protect their precious fortresses, the Knights and Samurai select a few to save them. *The Ice Lance, used by the Legendary Paladin, has been found by the Samurai. Greatest Champion *The war between the Knights and Samurai is near its end. Both factions prepare to unleash their final weapons, the Galaxy Shot and the Galaxy Blade. *The Samurai receives aid from Perfect Galaxy, Spirit of Immortality, which joins forces with Bolbalzak "Sword Flash" Dragon to become Swordflash Galaxy, Super Champ. The Knights, unimpressed, requests for the aid of the Dragons, and thus Greatest Caesar, the Dark Kaiser was used to counter Swordflash Galaxy. *The final faction of the war, the Wolves, founded by Amaterasu, enter in an attempt to end the war, harnessing both the powers of the Knights and Samurai, utilising both Spells and Cross Gears. *The Origins are introduced, a large factor for the upcoming war. Evolution Saga *The gods begin to grow evil, beginning with the Emperor of the Gods. The source is yet unknown. To try to counter this, the Ultimate Evolutions are unleashed. *Three new factions are revealed: the White Knights of the Light Civilization warring against the Reapers of the Darkness Civilization, and the NEX, a group of Armored Dragons supported by the small group of Fire Birds called the Lupia. *The Origins are once again involved, supporting both gods and evolutions. *Ken's journey begins. Rising Dragon *The war between the White Knights and Reapers escalates, with the introduction of their two "Kings", White Knight HEAVEN, Lord of Spirits and XENOM, the Reaper King. The gods, fearing them, create the King of the Gods to counter Light and Darkness alike. *Rising NEX, the Enlightened is awakened to be a trump card against the gods. *Ken's journey continues, even through the water. Cross Generation *The NEX convinces the White Knights and Reapers to come to a truce, after finding out the source and plan of the gods, which was to destroy the world, through Heracles, Birther of Gods. Upon this discovery, the Romanoff enters and aids the NEX in fighting the gods. *Adam and Eve awaken, gods that are evolutions themselves. *Ken's journey almost reaches it's end. Neverending Saga *The White Knights and Reapers summon their trump cards, Cobalt Ulpherion, the White Knight Lord of Spirits, giving the power of Bolbalzak "Sword Flash" Dragon to all White Knights, while the Reapers revive their own variant of Ballom, Master of Death, Ballom Monarch, Lord of Dark Reapers. *The evolution cycle continues until it reaches its peak, the Ultimate Evolution MAX. Sarutahiko, the Great Hero is the first to realise this. The first two Ultimate Evolution MAX are Galaxy Destiny, the Super Enlightened and Galaxy Operation Theta, the Super Enlightened. *Original Heart, Ancient Blackmoon Fortress creates the Original Gods, led by Atom, the Divine Core. *The Romanoff and NEX form their very own Ultimate Evolution MAX, Romanoff Kaiser NEX, the Super Enlightened, supported by Darkness Romanoff, the Enlightened and Sunshine NEX, the Enlightened, to battle the Original Gods. It eventually overpowers the gods and wins the war, according to Victory Meteor Moon, the Enlightened. *The White Knights, using their magic, were able to stop Original Heart, which had been transformed into a giant bomb. With this, the war ends, securing peace. *The great war finally ends. But Dorgedos, the Reaper Drake already has seen a new power which will destroy the peace. *Ken's journey finally reaches it's end, being near invincible. Psychic Shock *The Darkness Civilization harnesses the new power of awakening, and shatters the Fiona Pact. The other civilizations eventually learns and uses the new power for themselves too. *The Souls of each civilization is unleashed. **The Light Civilization with Holy Souls, utilise the power of Holy Field, focusing on the power of shields. **The Water Civilization with Magic Souls, utilise the power of Chain, focusing on summoning creatures quickly. **The Darkness Civilization with Evil Souls, utilise the power of Soul Recall, focusing on reusing their graveyard. **The Fire Civilization with Kung Fu Souls, utilise the power of Marshall Touch, sending allies back and gaining their own effects. **The Nature Civilization with Wild Souls, utilise the power of Mana Reburst, summoning themselves from the mana. *Two new factions, the Double Cross and Zeta, are introduced. *Tulk gets eaten up while fishing. Dark Emperor *Dias Zeta, the Temporal Suppressor, first one to learn the power of awakening straight from Pandora Space, and ruler of the Darkness Civilization goes forth and begins to conquer the other civilizations, with the aid of the newer soul, Bloody Soul, which serves the Evil Souls. The Bloody Souls are led by Black Ganveet, Legion of Demise. *The other civilizations, fearing the power of Dias Zeta, form a temporal truce with each other. **The Fire Civilization and Nature Civilization join forces, Kung Fu Soul and Wild Soul joining together, using the power of Solemn Duty. The trump card of these two civilizations is Whitemane Juukai, Earthen Dragonmech. **The Light Civilization and Water Civilization join forces, Holy Soul and Magic Soul joining together, using the power of Freeze. The trump card of these two civilizations is El Destorade, Dragonic Meteor of Taiga. Angelic Wars *The Darkness Civilization, realising that their conquest will not be easy if done alone, joins forces with their former enemies, the Light Civilization. With this alliance, Ashliger, Holy Dark Beast was created, and both Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits and Ballom, Master of Death are fused, creating the ultimate overlord, Ballcadeias. *The Water Civilization, seeing that their allies, the Light Civilization, has joined with the enemy, they quickly approach their former enemies, the Fire Civilization. This alliance, led by Sylvester V Sword, Explosive Taiga, forms other allies such as Doskoi Firststar and Red Scorpion, Electro-mech. *The alliance between the Romanoff and NEX ends, with the two joining other opposing factions. The Romanoff with the Zeta, the NEX with the Double Cross. The two battle, using their psychic power houses, Romanoff Zeta Wizard, the Demon Awakened against Final Storm Double Cross NEX, the Miracle Awakened. *The Nature Civilization, though alone, does not fear, with their new Revenge Chance tactic. The new leader, Kankuro, Peerless Brute, uses new ways to take away the resources of the Darkness Civilization. *Tulk returns, even more lucky than ever. Psychic Splash *Dias Zeta, the Temporal Suppressor successfully conquers and absorbs power from all the civilizations, making him the temporal king of the world. *Five heroes, with their own companions, from each civilization battle Diabolos Zeta. The true nature of the Bloody Souls are revealed, as they were planning to take Diaboloz Z down. **Light Civilization: Five Star, Spirit of Luck along with Lucky Tulk, Oracle of Miracles. **Water Civilization: Cyber G Hogan along with Ribbity Frog. **Darkness Civilization: Black Ganveet, Legion of Demise along with Dark Strike, Reaper Beast. **Fire Civilization: Genji Double Cross, Blastdragon along with Reppi Aini. **Nature Civilization: Kankuro, Peerless Brute along with Princess Cub, the Free Wanderer. *The five successfully defeat Diabolos Z. But then he reveals that it was just his temporal form, and after his defeat, he re-emerges and becomes Devil Diabolos Zeta, Evil Awakened. He quickly defeats the five heroes. *The five heroes then learn their own art of awakening, becoming psychic creatures themselves, with the help of their companions, who received hyperspatial upgrades themselves. They also receive their own "Blaster"s, **Five Star, Spirit of Luck becomes Lightning Five Star, Heavenly Luck Awakened, with the help of Tulk SP. He uses Five Star Blaster. **Cyber G Hogan becomes Ocean G Hogan, the Best Awakened, with the help of Ribbity SP. He uses Hogan Blaster. **Black Ganveet, Legion of Demise becomes Darkness Ganveet, the Assassin Awakened, with the help of Dark Strike SP. He uses Ganveet Blaster. **Genji Double Cross becomes Crimson Genji Double Cross, the Swordmaster Awakened, with the help of Reppi SP Aini. He uses Genji Blaster. **Kankuro, Peerless Brute becomes Jungle Kankuro, the Awakened Dramatic, with the help of Princess Cub SP. He uses Kankuro Blaster. *The five join forces to become the ultimate psychic creature, Storm Genji Double Cross, the Super Temporal. Becoming its awakend form, it makes quick work of Devil Diablos Z. *Diabolos Z, shocked that Ganveet would betray him, states that even when he's defeated, there will be no peace. *The Aliens, original inhabitants of Pandora Space, realise that Diabolos Z wasn't good enough to stay as ruler. They decide to invade the world themselves. Episode 1: First Contact * After the 5 civilizations combined to destroy Devil Diabolos Zeta, Evil Awakened, the world believed it had regained peace. However, that peace did not last long. * Darkness Yagijou started to see dark omens in what was supposed to be a peaceful world. When strange, new creatures attacked, he understood that the world was starting to move in the direction he had foreseen. * The bodies of aliens were highly abnormal. They had no eyes, large mouths, and orbs that gave off a glowing light were wedged into their skin. Creatures attacked by the aliens sustained many wounds. Those wounds tinged with fervor and shone with great heat. Not a single creature has fully healed from those wounds. * The aliens attacked starting with the strongest. * The ones attacked by the aliens swore revenge. The Hunters boasted incredible power. * Chosen Aliens gain even greater psychic power. The power of Psychic Link. The Hunters stole this ability. * When the Aliens attacked, a vast number of fangs of the Dead Sea Dragon rained down like a hail of bullets. A single one of these annihilated the castle of the White Knights. * The Hunters unleashed the Raging Dragon Lord upon the aliens. Even the aliens were nothing in the face of it. Episode 1: Dark Side *Multicolored aliens are formed. *The war had a deadly secret lurking beneath it. Jin, the Ogre Blade ~Young Leader~ dispatches five Hunters into Pandora Space to learn about the aliens ecology and to discover any weaknesses they could exploit. The five Hunters sent were: **Splitting Ryoudan, Avenging Soldier **Shan Bell, Light Weapon **Aqua Jet **Thunder Blade, Wolf Tiger **Eternal Meteor Kaiser *The five of them met a dying Mother Alien, who said that "the people are in danger" before dying. *Apparently, Alien Father too was also dying, not before contacting his emissary, named "Unknown". As the Unknown made its way to deliver its message, it was almost killed by the Princess of the aliens. Jin, finding him, couldn't just leave him to die, even though he was the enemy, saying that "that's just the man I am". It is revealed that this Unknown is Codename Sorge. *Meanwhile, with his disappointment in the failure of the Zeta, Gil Fuji, Yokozuna leads an Alien Troop to attack the Darkness Civilization Hunter Base. He, Geo Ohzeki Hamlet and Zabi Komusubi Flower Psychic Link into Unryu Deis Izu, Great Yokozuna to completely Extinguish the base. However standing up to them are the young and brave Darkness Generals, Volg Thunder and Thunder Tiger. In their anger, they Psychic Link into Volg Tiger, Thunder Beast and defeat their intruders. The Aliens begin to plan their counterattack. Episode 1: Gaial Victory *On behalf of the Queen of the aliens, the Five Warriors return home to begin the search for Pudding Pudding, the Eternal. The represenatives of the search, Forever Meteor Kaiser (formerly Eternal Meteor Kaiser), Sakon Pippi and Ukon Pippi find themselves within the Fiona Woods where they find the princess at last. *Meanwhile, The Rangers of Gaia, five multicolored Alien warriors who are also searching for the Princess are attacked by a strange creature. Afterward, they recieve a message from the mysterious 'Richard' who claims to be a servant of the princess and even offers to return her home safely. At the same time, Jin also recieves a message from Richard saying that he will aid his hunters in the search for her. *As a sign of Peace, Zabi Libra, Lord of Demons Cosmo Cebu Lambda and Geo Rebirth Universe land in the Fiona forest with their alien army to meet with Forever Meteor Kaiser, only to turn on them and burn the forest down to the ground. the mysterious Richard makes himself known and pierces the princess in the shoulder, mortally wounding her. He reveals himself to be Codename Sorge, one of the masterminds behind the war. He explains how he wants the war to continue, and by doing that he needs to kill the princess as he did both her parents. Angered by this sudden revelation, Forever Meteor Kaiser Psychic Links into Gaial Meteor Kaiser, effortlessly destroying a surprised Sorge and his troops. *The Victory against Codename Sorge was a Bittersweet one however, as the Princess of the Aliens was dead. However, within her body, a mysterious light emerged, healing the wounds of both the Aliens and Hunters alike. Afterward, she awoke from her death-like state and was reunited with her resurrected mother and father. On a happy note, with the misunderstanding between both factions solved,the War between the Hunters and Aliens was brought to an end and both races celebrated the end of the war. *However, the Unknowns were far from done... Episode 1: Rising Hope *With the war behind them, Gaial Kaiser and Meteor Kaiser escort the princess back to Pandora Space to be reunited with her parents. There a big feast is thrown in celebration of the ending of the war. *Disgusted by Sorge's failure, Codename Thirteen, a fellow Unknown takes it upon himself to destroy Padora Space once and for all. *During the celebration, Alien Mother and Father joined together as Infinite Orchestra of love to sing a song to their beloved daughter. Unbeknownst to them unfortunately Codename 13 already began his attack, sending a star towards Pandora Space, killing both Alien Mother and Father and destroying Pandora Space. *Devastated by her parents demise and seeking revenge on their assassin, Pudding, with the help of her escorts banded together to become the ultimate Psychic Super Creature: Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vaniglory. Despite the destruction of Pandora Space, which was the main source of the Psychic Link Powers, the trio managed to surpass the restriction and preform a Victory Link. With their newfound powers, they quickly destroy Codename 13. *Their victory over 13 is shortlived however by the sudden appearance of Codename Sherlock, who breaks the link and destroys Gaial Kaiser. Pudding and Meteor Kaiser survive, but are seperated from each other. *With both the King and Queen dead and the Princess incapacitated, the surviving Alien and Hunters join together and combine their forces.Twin Boys of the Fire Civilization are the first out of this new unison: No Arguments! Onimaru Boy, and Change of Mind! Bakel, Cloud Ogre. They are taken into custody by the Defenders of Hope, who vow to avenge the aliens when the time comes in the near future... Episode 2: Golden Age Episode 2: Victory Rush Episode 2: Golden Dragon Episode 2: Great Miracle Episode 3: Rage vs God Episode 3: Dead & Beat Category:Trivia Category:TCG Category:OCG Category:Gameplay